fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yamamiya Koharu
Yamamiya Koharu (山宮こはる Yamamiya Koharu) is the main protagonist of Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!, alongside her twin sister, Akiko and later Natsumi and Koyuki. She and Akiko are the princesses of Millenium Heart She is a second year student at the all girls school Yozora Academy, as well as the schools student council president. She has a repetitive habit of saying "Best!" (ベスト！ Besuto!) when something good happens to her and "More lightning!" (もっと雷！ Motto kaminari!) when she’s fired up. Koharu is also the leader of an Idol group, Cosmic♥Love, alongside her twin sister. She uses a sword called the Dreamcatcher Blade (ドリームキャッチャーブレード Dorīmukyatchā Burēdo). Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Lightning (キュアライトニング Kyua Raitoningu) and she holds the power of lightning and thunder. Appearence Koharu has big electric yellow eyes and purple wavy hair, which she usually ties up into twintails. Her bangs are long and appear slightly messy, only a small portion of them moving to the left of her head while the rest move to the right. Her everyday outfit consists of a light pink croptop with a bow and no-shoulder short-sleeves, a white trimmed skirt, white long-socks that reach over her knees and light pink plain jellies. She also has purple bands around her wrists. As Cure Lightning, her hair becomes a pastel-like purple and the twintails are untied, leaving her hair loose. On the side of her head she has white angel-wings sticking out. She wears a hot pink shirt with sleeves that reach her elbows, where they are tied to them and the rest of the sleeve is let loose. She wears a hot pink neck-chocker, as well as golden bracelets. She wears the same plain trimmed skirt as her civilian. She wears hot pink jellies with ballet-like bands that reach her knees. Underneath her shoes there is a pair of white socks that reach just above her knees. Personality Koharu has a slight upbeat personality, but not very much. She can be slightly sarcastic when speaking to close friends, but usually comes of as calm and mature to the other students of the school. When others are mad at her, she becomes either scared or petrified, usually thinking everything is her fault. She is also very competitive. History Childhood To be added. Life in Tenshizaka To be added. Meeting Tomorrow and Becoming a Cure To be added. Discovering the Truth To be added. Cure Lightning "Goddess of angels, Cure Lightning!" 天使の女神、キュアライトニング！ Tenshi no megami, Kyua Raitoningu! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Koharu. She transforms using her Angel Amulet and her Angel Stone. She holds the power of lightning. Attacks Blossom Bolt - Cure Lightning’s basic attack. It strikes the enemy with pink and purple thunder, causing it to be purified. Relationships Yamamiya Akiko - Her twin sister and fellow Pretty Cure. Tomorrow - Her friend and fairy mascot. Yamamiya Kei - Her older brother. Yamamiya Sora - Her father. Yamamiya Sekai - Her mother. Amaya Natsuko - Her fellow student council member, Pretty Cure and friend. Matsura Fuyuko - Her friend and fellow Pretty Cure. Amaya Subaru - Her fellow student council member and friend. Shiganori Miyoshi - Her friend and Idol group partner. Etymology : 山 (Yama) means "mountain" and 宮 (miya) meaning "palace", together they mean "mountain palace", which could be a reference to the fact that their palace in Millenium Heart was on a mountain. : 心 (ko) meaning "child", combined with 春 (haru) meaning "spring", which is a reference to her alter ego, Cure Lightning, who is the Cure of spring. Together, her name means "spring heart mountain palace". Cure Lightning: Lightning is a noun meaning the occurrence of a natural electrical discharge of very short duration and high voltage between a cloud and the ground or within a cloud, accompanied by a bright flash and typically also thunder. Trivia *She is the first pink Pretty Cure to not be the leader of her team, as her, Akiko, Natsumi and Koyuki are all leaders. *She is the first purple haired pink Cure. *She is the first pink Cure to have the power of lightning and thunder. **She is the third Pretty Cure in general to have the power of lightning and thunder after Cure Peace from Smile Pretty Cure! and Cure Milky from [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Star☆Twinkle_Pretty_Cure Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure]. *She is heavily based off of Þór from Norse Mythology. Gallery CureLightning Profile.png|Cure Lightning Profile Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!